


Just a Bump or Two.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-01
Updated: 1999-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Just a Bump or Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Just a Bump or Two

Disclaimer etc these characteres are not mine I have just borrowed them for a while to enact a fantasy or two. It is **R rated for M/F** consensual physical enjoyment of another sentient being. If you are under 18, hate the idea of Thatcher and Fraser doin' the wild thing or are offended with the thought of a sensible woman wearing stiletoes while up a step ladder......leave NOW! PS dont sue as I am penniless, pathetic and just not interested. All comments will be checked for spelling and discarded if not complimentary. Timeline is sometime after the second season ends although I dont know what the third season will bring as they haven't shown it in Australia yet.....bummer. 

## Just a Bump or Two......

By The Vickchick.

Well didn't this just take the cake, she fumed to herself.

Ottawa had demanded an update on the major expenses file to review the embassies funding policy for legal representation, Fraser's exploits with the egg fiasco had featured prominently in the last budget (and the subsequent legal brouhaha that had ensured) with the result that the last financial years legal budget was over by several thousand dollars, it obviously was not inexpensive to fly the expertise of Henri Cloutier over the border even though he eventually was not required.

Turnbull was not working today, as usual he was on leave with some psychosomatic illness that necessitated a day off work, scurvy, malaria or Ross river virus, whatever! She couldn't take the frustration out on Fraser as he was off with the rabid chicago cop, chasing strippers or getting locked in a girls school dormitory in drag or even doing something completely innocent that no doubt would annoy her in some small way.

Damn him.... this was all his fault, damn, damn, damn!

So there she was trapped between the last two heavy, rolling shelves of the filing compactus, trying to find the "Expenses - Legal 95-96 " file so that she could fax the details to Ottawa before 6pm.....

and it was a Friday evening anyway (takeout, bubble bath and conversation with her cat) " I must have better things to do with my life" she mused.

The file in question was proving difficult to find, so far she had found filed under "expenses" the files for "emmigratory - moose" and "ecclesiastical - maple syrup in pagan rituals" files........ and the heels of her new Manolo Blahnicks were becoming scuffed from the ridged steps of the compactus file step ladder......

She sensed his presence rather than saw him, RCMP issue soap, the aftershave that he had recently started wearing and the disturbing scent of gunsmoke from Ray's .45........that, and the unnerving scent of wolf.

"Sir, can I be of any assistance....."

"No Constable, I think that you have done quite enough today to *help* me"

"Ma'am ......I thought that maybe you were...... ah .....sorry...."

She turned around sharply and was absorbed into his blue guiless gaze, and suddenly remembered the look upon his face when he had kissed her on the train, that was the same look she had imagined when he had semaphored a message to her from the Justice Building. He had remembered the feeling that had passed between them and then he had conveniently lost his memory during a jewel heist with the afore mentioned CPD Detective.....he had not even remembered her!

"I shall be fine Fraser, it may take me a while, with the mess these files are in, but I will find what I was looking for......"

She turned back to her earlier endeavours, but as she did the stiletto heel of her shoe abraded with the serrated step and she felt herself , twisting and ( oh God ) falling.....

He had only microseconds to react ...... one moment she was on the verge of chewing him out, with her glorious hair, red lips, large eyes staring into his own, her emotion was almost as overwhelming as the electricity between their air...next she was falling, and he felt himself physically pulled to catch her, a deeper desire than duty.................

falling.......

kaleidoscope of colours, something rising to smash at her head, landing on something solid but soft, giving, but holding her from further harm.........

"Meg....Meg are you allright" his breath came in gasps, elbow in the solar plexus, winded, finding his voice, full of concern,( oh God please be allright, I love her so....) 

"Ben" .........

That was all that she could remember......the arms around her, the voice in her ears, the warm breath on her cheek.

"10 milligrams of morphine, STAT, gastric lavage tray, we need her files......."

ER, I'm in an ER what the hell has happened here, Ow my head hurts, filing I think that I was trying to find something...... blue eyes....... broad shoulders....warm smile..... "Ben" ........why does that sound right, mans voice , "Ray, she has a severe contusion on the brain I Don't know if she knows me at all.."

*Dont know.....don't care I just want you..........NOW* now where had that thought come from?

Another 12 hours later.....

Clear blue eyes held alert brown ones with interest ,

"Meg....Ah Ma'am ..we , that is to say you have to go to your residence to feed your pet cat and to make sure that the security arrangements......."

"Whatever you say Constable "

disappointment echoed in his face, she had never left any arrangements up to him, security or otherwise, well of a personal nature anyway. *how do I deal with this?* She was the one who had set the boundaries of their relationship how can this be that she doesn't remember *train... semaphore.... US......*

*Oh I want him so completely....NOW*

Reality flooded into his brain erasing all feelings. He had been instructed

by the doctors to take her home and monitor her condition, her memory lapse was only temporary and all that was needed was rest and relaxation, and she would be back to normal soon, sorry no, we have no way of predicting how long exactly....if there where any changes in her condition she had to be brought back to the hospital ASAP, although nothing to suggest that there was any permanent damage in the last 12 hours of observation. Ottawa had been informed and for the next week at least he was to act as the Consulate Liaison Officer in her absence.

"Sir, Det Vecchio is waiting downstairs in his car to drive you home"

"Ben, please call me Meg, Sir sounds so damn impersonal ....."

"sorry, Ma'am.....ah Meg. We have to hurry before the supermarket closes, I noticed this morning that your cat has finished her dried food and that there was only one can of "kitty delight" left in your pantry, by the way what do you call your cat?"

"I honestly can't remember owning a cat"

"Ah...well never mind, that is to say......sorry"

As he helped her to the car his mind was reeling, what if the doctors where wrong? what if she never regained her memory? surely something's could not be forgotten, trains, eggs, red serge contrasting nicely with chestnut hair....it had taken him so long just to get the relationship to the point where she didn't automatically despise him for his record of service and his reputation around the headquarters building in Ottawa.

"Hey Thatcher I take it that the CT showed that your brain hasn't gone south on us"

"Ray, please the Inspector is still not feeling very well....."

"Oh so you're Ray Vecchio.....nice car"

Ray stared at her in amazement as he could detect no sarcasm in her tone. Holy crap, Benny was right, she obviously was not feeling 100 % yet.

Fraser held the car door open for her and as she got inside she suddenly froze there was an arctic wolf in there and she was expected to share the back seat with it!

" what is that ?"

"Oh thats my wolf Diefenbaker, Ray had to mind him while I went to fetch you otherwise the patients would not have had morning tea, actually you like him a lot and don't mind me bringing him to work on occasion" Fraser did feel guilty about the fib but figured that it was a great opportunity for her to get to know Dief properly. Driving home with a brief stop at the supermarket, Ray quizzed her about Canadian prime ministers and was amazed that she could remember the details of who they where and when they were in office but could not remember who she had voted for in the last election. While Fraser brooded over his emotions before pushing them back down deep as they pulled up outside her apartment complex and he steeled himself to the job at hand as they entered her home.

"Meg does anything seem familiar?"

"No, well bits.... no not really"

He put away the groceries as she moved from room to room exploring. Ray lurked in the doorway anxious to be leaving, he had 2 tickets to the game this afternoon and now was taking Frannie instead of Fraser.

"Benny, I gotta go, but if you need anything I'll have my phone with me....."

"Thankyou kindly Ray, but I don't think anything untoward will happen"

Yeah right! he thought. He could sense Benny's concern over the situation, and the hurt that her lack of memory for him had caused him. He also had noticed the way that The Dragon Lady had studied Fraser every time she thought he wasn't looking. The heat from her gaze as she had stared at his shoulders and his butt as he walked up the stairs to he apartment could of put Chicago Light and Power out of business! and what was with Fraser lying about Dief as if he was trying to start her relationship with the wolf on a better footing. Trouble was inevitable. At least he wouldn't have to witness it. Deif had already eaten the last of the cats dry bikkies.

A while later Meg had emerged from a long shower and dressed in jeans and a sweater made her way to the kitchen where Fraser was making a cheese and mushroom omlette for their lunch, accompanied with a fresh baguette and a tossed salad. As she stood in the doorway her gaze was drawn to the powerful shoulders as he flipped the omlette through the air to cook the other side. Warmth, shoulders and eggs, the words wandered through her mind as sunlight caught on his hair, no bells going off, just a feeling of anticipation suffused her senses. 

They ate lunch in relative peace,Dief had been banished to the balcony with half of the baguette as a bribe, she quizzed him about where they worked and he gave her short plain answers as his mind was clearly elsewhere. Conversation didn't seem to be to high on his agenda as he found himself staring at her hands while she ate.

Hands. Hands that had once roamed up his spine and tangled in his hair on top of a train as they held each other and explored each other all to briefly. Although she had ordered him to forget, he would always remember the feel, the scent, the taste of her lips. *Stop this Benton* he mentally reproached himself. Then it occurred to him that she had lost all memory of this and all memory of ordering him to forget it, so he thought *Might as well enjoy my recollection as now thats all there is* then smiled.

She sat there and wondered at what was suddenly amusing him, her query of the roster structure could not be that funny to him. Oh that smile, now that could probably fuel a thousand fantacys whenever it was seen. She could feel the heat flood through her at that thought *Do I fanaticise about this man?* she could feel her blood pooling deep in her abdomen, as her nipples suddenly tightened. She was concisely aware that he was staring at her with an intensity that was suddenly unnerving, and she felt like she was drowning in those blue eyes.

*Does he ever fanticise about me* she mused, the message in his gaze told her *yes* but something had held them both back from making this a reality.

"Um Meg..... I should clear the table and do the dishes.....you should lie down and rest for awhile"

He was already up and running the empty plates under hot water in the sink with his back to her yet again. 

"Let me help"

As she picked up the salad bowl and turned towards him. They collided and the remains of salad greens and his homemade vinaigrette dressing cascaded down their fronts as they stood only inches apart.

"Oh Lord, I'm so sorry!"

"My fault entirely"

She dragged him by the hand into her bedroom mumbling about finding him another sweater that might fit him as she pulled her own vinaigrette soaked garment off with the other hand. He sat on the edge of the bed unsure of what to do as she rummaged through her closet until she had finally found another for her and one suitable in size for him.

"Here, this belonged to my father, he was roughly your size, my mother knitted him this to go ice fishing with.....I'm afraid its rather old and worn" *The details of the sweater had suddenly appeared in her mind*

"Thankyou kindly Meg, I'll try not to get washing up water on it"

"Oh I shouldn't worry Daddy used to come home with fish guts and scales all over it.... although it has been cleaned many times since then......I used to like to wrap myself up in it when I felt lonely for him...."

*how did I remember that? what will I recall next, my first kiss?*

She was babbling on about the sweater and without realising she was stood between his legs as she helped pull his ruined sweater over his head. Gazing down at him she could see the smooth contours of his chest beneath his tee shirt and was suddenly aware of their proximity as she looked into those blue eyes only scant inches from her own. He was almost intoxicated by the rounded contours of her breasts and jutting nipples right in front of his eyes, he could feel her warm breath on his forehead as he looked up into those warm coffee eyes. Their gaze on each other was searching, and time seemed to have slowed to a stop.

She bent her head and stroked his cheek before lightly kissing his lips, she was aware that he was returning the kiss with an intensity that made her heart race as she parted her lips and felt his tongue tease her own, Her hands trembled as she stroked his hair and wound her fingers through the thickness of it.

His heart was beating faster than he believed was good for his health as he enfolded his arms around her body. Somewhere in the back of his mind his concious was raising merry hell about kissing a superior officer while she was temporarily mentally incapacitated. 

*Would this be happening if she remembered who you were? Shut up and enjoy! Think about the consequences! What if there are no later complications? * 

* Oh my that feels so......OH!*

She broke free of his kiss and stared down at him, his eyes had taken on a half lidded dreamy quality and he was breathing hard. The air between them crackled with electricity. *Do I let him know that everything has suddenly come back to me or do I enjoy him as I have wanted to for such a long time? By the reaction to that kiss I know that he wants this as much as I do*

The decision was temporarily taken out of her hands as he lay back on the bed and pulled her down on top of him, stoking her hair and beginning to kiss her again. She enthusiastically joined the kiss before ending it to start biting his earlobe, so he took the opportunity to explore the sensitive skin down the side of her neck with his lips and tongue, leaving small areas of charged flesh as he continued........

*what am I doing this is so wrong.....but so right* his conscience wrestled with itself.

"Meg I......should we......"

"Shut up Ben and dont stop what you where doing" she whispered breathlessly.

"Oh.......Meg!"

He went back to the task at hand, pausing only briefly to remove her upper garments to continue the path down her body to her breasts, as she ran her hands under his tee shirt and stroked his chest, teasing his nipples with her finger nails. Realising that this was getting awkward and that she couldn't remove his shirt, she hooked her leg under his and rolled them both over so that he was now on top. As he looked down at her the expression in his eyes puzzled her, he was biting his bottom lip and his brow was furrowed in concentration. It was then that she noticed the bulge straining against his jeans, so she naturally reached down to unbutton them. She didn't want that part of him damaged in any way. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued his ministrations on her breasts as her nails raked down his back. As he explored further south he felt her breathing quicken, and as he passed the border that was her belly button she started to lose control completely. Shoes, socks and then her jeans became completely unnecessary, so he removed these also but continued to trace around the edges of her panties with his tongue. Slowly licking and nibbling at her through the thin layer of silk as her fingers tangled through his hair....sucking, teasing at the growing damp patch that was soaking through the fabric.

Every nerve fibre sang and hummed, and she thanked her maker for those glorious nerve endings and the man who coaxed them into a choir of sensation.

"Oh God, oh God....... Ben, Ben I'm......."

He pulled the sopping silk aside and buried himself into her, fully, finally tasting her as she shuddered to a completion. He allowed her to pull him up and she began to kiss him again, revelling in the taste of herself on his mouth. She still wanted more. Wriggling down the bed as the sight of his very stretched boxers filled her focus. The damp patch at the apex of the cloth told her that this could not go on too much longer.

"Shoes, take em off"

"What? oh yes, sorry"

As he sat up to remove his shoes she had rummaged through the bedside table for the necessary supplies * A mountie always takes safety into account and safe sex is a good thing* She told herself, although she had wanted to feel more of him, that would have to wait. She bent to pick up one of his shoes and pitched, narrowly missing the intrigued cat in the doorway. The second shoed aimed better and hit the door closed, shutting out the concerned whines from her balcony.

Turning back to the task at hand, she pushed him back on the bed and pulled off his boxers, delighting at what she found. Putting on the condom was harder than she remembered, (it had been awhile, well not since arriving in Chicago) and the foil packet was giving her problems......

"Let me"

As he opened the packet he gasped as she wiped the moisture off the end of his erection and slowly licked it of her finger, staring intensely into his eyes. Audibly gulping he handed her the condom and she proceeded to put it on him and straddled him. He could do nothing but enjoy as she slowly let him enter her body, feeling the sensations course through him and the tingling in his extremities. Gradually they learnt the others rhythm and preferred pressures. She could feel herself starting to peak again and noticed that he was similarly bathed in sweat with an intense look of concentration on his face that was, touching. She removed his hands from the top of her buttocks and pulling him up so that he was sitting wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them together with thighs toned from years of horseriding. He knew he couldn't last much longer, and yet, after the time he had waited for this, he wanted to be inside of her forever, kissing her like he was now.

"Oh Meg....."

climbing

"Ben...."

climbing.....

"Oh my......Meg"

together they reached the peak and from looking at each others expression, ( Meg like Dief after a bowl of Ma Vecchio's cassata and Ben grinning as if he had just won a Nobel Prize for artistic basket weaving ) concluded that it was a very enjoyable experience. *wonder if it will every happen again?* he thought. *how can I get this to happen again?* she thought.

Rolling onto their side, she removed the used latex item and dropped it into the waste basket and turned again to hold him. After kissing her lightly and stroking her hair they gazed at one another.

"How does your head feel? do you want some water or aspirin? or....."

"Ben, I feel completely fine.....completely"

As the implications of her words registered the colour drained out of his face.

"Oh......Ah..... so you...."

He looked back at her face and was dismayed at the stern *superior officer* expression that now resided there and closed his eyes.

"Yes and to atone, you shall spend next week locked in the filing room reorganising and refiling the embassy filing system.......I of course will have to supervise you until you learn the error of your ways" her voice started to soften again, ".........instead of "Oh my....Meg" I want to hear "Oh.......my Meg" from now on"

His eyes snapped open and met her gaze and saw the warmth, caring and love there reflected back at him. The outer edges of his mouth curved up into a smile as he kissed her again deeply, and knew that it would not be for the last time.

"Understood"

The End........ or maybe not.

Return to Due South Fiction Archive 


End file.
